


Rhonda Gets Broke

by Michel_Smutstradamus, TimedWatcher



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michel_Smutstradamus/pseuds/Michel_Smutstradamus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: After Rhonda and her family go broke, Rhonda is forced into other means of making money to get out of debt.





	1. Introduction

She used to be the toast of the town. The cloche de balle... that's bell of the ball to you unsophisticates. It was all so perfect. Everyone was her commoner and she was the firm but fair princess... no, queen... that ruled over them. Now she lived in a one bedroom apartment with barely a dollar to her family name.  
  
Rhonda let out an exasperated and frustrated gasp as her hands fell on the store window glass. The new Nancy Spumoni ambiguous boots that work both during winter and summer months! Oh she had to have them... but she couldn't. Rhonda rested her face against the display, leaving hot trails of her breath against it. She pulled her face off, not wanting to damage her perfect nose by smooshing it up against something for too long. She still had something they didn't: Her charming good looks.  
  
"Hello girly." An unknown voice called out. Rhonda wasn't sure if she should look and see, as she didn't want to commit a social faux pas in case it was meant for someone else. Slowly anchoring her head, she searched for a second. Her vision found no one. Rhonda ultimately sighed, and as she lowered her head, she found him standing in his dark aviators, she could tell he was staring her down regardless with hands in the pockets of his svelt suit.  
  
It was Big Gino.  
  
Rhonda placed a hand on her chest. "Moi?"  
  
His face didn't crack. "Yeah you." He took a step forward, his head fell, face out of view and he came up again, as if getting into character. "Are you window shopping, Rhonda dear?"  
  
Rhonda was caught and she tried to search for an excuse. "I... no. I just am imagining them and how they'd look on me before I'd buy them!" Rhonda lifted both her feet up to get a quick look. "Nope! I just don't think they're for me!" Hopefully her desperation wasn't that obvious.  
  
He sucked in his lower lip. "Looks to me like it's a no brainer. Considering the way your shoes are in such disrepair and all."  
  
Rhonda looked at a nonexistent watch on her arm. "Oh look it's time for me to go. I've got badminton classes to attend. Ciao!" She weakly waved and attempted to speed walk away from him as fast as she could.  
  
He called out again. "You know there's a way a pretty girl like you could get those boots." She paused. Rhonda wished this was one of those amazing stories of a model or an actress being found in a shopping mall, but she knew Big Gino. He didn't have those kind of connections.  
  
Actually... what did his family do again?  
  
The boy flipped his hand out of from his pocket, producing a card. Oh. My. God. He did! He was a modelling agent after all! Rhonda always knew she'd be perfect as somebody famous, and this would be a great story to tell one day! Well... after cleaning up the details of her status. Her smile and attitude changed however when she actually got a look at what he presented her  
  
It was a credit card.  
  
"A cute goily like you outta look cuter in real clothes." Rhonda hesitantly took it and looked intently at it, then flipped it over. A pin number was written: 0451. Her eyes still locked, her head raised up, about to ask him what it meant, but she got it eventually. Before she could even ask anything else, she realised he was a lot closer to her than she had realised. He was quite sneaky, but it didn't matter. "Go on." He said with a flick of his head towards the shop. "Enjoy yo'self."  
  
Rhonda nearly squealed, but took it with a 'thank you' in her usual regal compose - like she didn't owe anyone.  
  
================================  
  
"Her hairs a mess but I can't argue with those boots a' hers." Said Stinky in his backwoods accent. Rhonda had struck a pose in front of her adoring public. Her new mink coat said it all, with its light brown swirls, and as the yokel mentioned, you indeed can't mess with those scrumptious new boots of hers. If only Arnold's shabby little place had the proper facilities she needed to get herself looking her best. Oh well. It had been a whirlwind of emotions these past days, but this was the first time she felt like her old self again hearing those "oohs" and "ahs" of the crowd.  
  
"Rhonda... where did you get those?" That little wormy Arnold, always sticking his nose somewhere it didn't belong. "You didn't steal them did you?"  
  
She scoffed, raising the volume of her voice. "How... dare you, accuse me, ME! Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - of thievery."  
  
"So what are they?"  
  
Rhonda turned up her lip at the boy. "They are gifts, Arnold. Ever heard of the concept?"  
  
Before she could ignore Arnold and regale the plebes in what else she had indulged in - the diamond earrings, the 22k necklace - the bell rang. As they scuttled off, Rhonda knew Nadine would at least appreciate it, and hoped to find her, but that's when an olympic white limo pulled up, parking close to the school yard. The automatic window scrolled down, before a hand jutted out, waving her over. Rhonda could only imagine it was Gino, and maybe he had wanted her to play hookey for today, and while he might have been of... 'diminutive stature' to say the least, it was clear he had the makings of a blue blood. Rhonda thought of running over, but instead chose to keep him in suspense with nice slow strides.  
  
Leaning over the side, her coat bunching up around her neck as Rhonda's eyes sparkled at the boy. "Oh Geni, I can't thank you enough for this, I could just die-"  
  
"$4,000." Gino coolly stated without even looking at Rhonda. "That's how much you owe me."  
  
She froze. "W-what are you talking about?" She tried to laugh it off as a joke, but it was starting to get harder to hide her disbelief at that moment in the wake of Gino's silence. "I thought that was a gift, Gino. Tell me you're joking."  
  
"There's no such as a free lunch, capisce?" Rhonda had heard the door slams, but didn't think much of it until she had been flanked by two of Gino's heavies. "And call me Big Gino."  
  
Normally he'd feel sorry for the former Miss Moneybags as his big palookas fastened her arms - but he was about engage in new business opportunities, as such, change was in order and while Gino liked the chocolate suckers... today... his brand was cherry.  
  
================================  
  
Her knees were starting to hurt, having been forced against the cold concrete - her nipples like diamonds - the only warmth being from the cocks shoved in her mouth. With her eyes covered in a blindfold, her senses were on full alert; yet her imagined fears created vivid images of penises of all shapes and sizes in her mind.  
  
As the next in line of one of Gino's goons took his place in front of her, grabbing the soft of the back of her weakened neck, Rhonda coughed with rough, spit covered whoops from deep in her throat as he shoved his hardness down her mouth.  
  
"You're gonna have to learn to love this Rhonda -- cause you're gonna be doin' a lot more soon enough." Gino zoomed in on Rhonda with his video camera, as she gurgled and choked from the horny man's raping of her mouth.


	2. A Day in Her Life

**Morning**  
  
Rhonda was up and doing her make up by 6:30 am. It was Tuesday and she had a wonderfully expensive skirt laid out for that day.  
  
She was laying on her bed with her cosmetics and a mirror in front of her. Rhonda wasn’t wearing anything but a sheer pink negligee. That just made things easier.  
  
There was a knock at the door. “Come in” she said. Mr. Green the neighborhood butcher let himself in. Rhonda didn’t bother turning around or saying hello and Marty didn’t mind it in the slightest. They both knew the routine. She simply slid her sexy young body down a bit so that her lovely ass hung right over the edge of her bed. The preteen princess was doing her eye liner as she heard the familiar ZIP of shorts being undone. A moment later she heard the sound of spit and the next she felt a large hand on her soft ass while a large phallus took position at her entrance.  
  
She couldn’t suppress the long moan that escaped her lips as Mr. Green buried half his throbbing member deep inside the 11 year old socialite’s girlhood. With expert hands Rhonda carefully applied gloss to her puckered lips while the mirror, the bed, and her body were rocked constantly as the butcher held her hips and fucked her deliciously tight pussy without a care.  
  
He sped up and began to slam into her in earnest as she put the finishing touches on her contouring. Rhonda only let out light whimpering as her tight upper class honeypot was assaulted again and again by his rock hard cock. Green couldn’t believe how apathetic she had become of their morning lovemaking (if you could call it that) but the thought took a backseat as he bottomed out balls deep within the young girl and pumped stream after stream of gooey cum into her womb. He slowed down and then satisfied, he gave Rhonda’s perfectly round ass a hard slap before pulling out and leaving without another word.  
  
Rhonda was still leaky and full of milky cum as she stood up and got dressed for another fabulous day.  
  
**Bus**  
  
Rhonda Wellington Lloyd stood prim and upright at the bus stop. She wore her new silk and wool black miniskirt along with a loose scarlet silk blouse that bared her shoulders. Her ensemble was complete with 2 inch felt heels and a pricey black handbag.  
  
It was good that her parents didn’t have much time for her as of late, she thought to herself as she waited. They would have fainted at what she had taken to wearing as of late. Rhonda’s brilliantly red halter top was loose enough that if she bent forward enough her budding breasts and pink nipples would be in full view of anyone in the right place. She was more than willing to give them a good look and she often did.  
  
Her skirt, while outrageously inappropriate in its own right, was the exact opposite. The expensive black garment covered about half of her thighs and hugged them with almost unbelievable snugness. It was tight enough that practically every inch of her wonderfully shaped ass and thighs could be made out through it as it hugged her lovely preteen body.  
  
The school bus for p.s. 118 slowed to a stop in front of her as she fixed her skirt. In truth her french black lace panties would be on full display for anyone who cared to see them and her mouth, ass, and pussy would be the full property of anyone who had paid Gino for the privilege. But still, it was class that set her apart from the lower castes so she smoothed the black fabric once more before stepping up and into the school bus.  
  
She put a hand on her hip and struck a pose as her heels clicked to a stop at the top of the steps. All eyes were on her. Most girls stared with equal parts distaste and jealousy at her slutty yet undeniably stylish fashion. Most boys already had a hand on on their cocks if they weren’t already stroking them outright. She gave her shoulder length black her an alluring model like shake before walking down her runway and to her seat.  
  
A boy towards the front reached out and gave her marvelous looking ass a squeeze through her tight skirt. She appeared not to notice. Another across and behind from him quickly grabbed the hem of her skirt and raised it onto her back exposing her beautifully round ass covered only by a thin black lace thong. The next boy was bolder and gave Rhonda’s exposed bottom a loud slap that echoed throughout the bus. Rhonda only gave a slight smirk as she continued her regal stride to her usual seat. The boys of p.s. 118 were not shy about giving Rhonda’s ass, pussy, and still developing tits a good grope so as she walked a dozen hands stretched to fondle her in all her most delicate places. She was in heaven. She was angel-esque.  
  
Rhonda knew she was an object of beauty, so she reasoned that her body, like her clothes, could be rightfully admired. No one else could be wanted as much as she. Being the ultimate object of affection of p.s. 118 was both her privilege and her duty as the most popular and gorgeous girl in school.  
  
She gave a curt nod to one of Gino’s lackeys sitting near the back who was sitting stoically in a brown suit. He wore a permanent scowl and was there to make sure that those who paid and those who didn’t behaved themselves. If a slap was too rough or if the groping of a non-paying schmuck turned into a grab, he would immediately rise to apprehend the fool and teach him a lesson at the next stop. The offender would usually find himself physically unable to re-board the bus.  
  
Near the very back seats she gave Nadine a courtly “Good morning” as she went to take the seat behind her. Already sitting there was Park, an Asian classmate who had paid for that seat on that particular morning. He was smiling wide as he looked the scantily dressed rich girl up and down and stroked his quite sizable cock. Rhonda moved to sit without acknowledging his being there.  
  
“Hey Rhonda. Your outfit looks… nice this morning” Nadine said with some hesitation.  
  
“I certainly hope it looks better than nice Nadine” Rhonda replied as she used her left to pull her lacy panties to the side to expose her perfectly smooth pussy. With her right she held Park’s impressive cock and carefully guided it to her sweet opening. Park gently held her hips as she lined up his member and began to sink back onto it.  
  
“Oohhh..” Rhonda quivered and let out a moan as the head stretched her tight pussy. “Imagine me, wearing such a fabulously expensive ensemble only to look nice.” she said haughtily as she took half his length into her body. Rhonda’s eyes grew wider as she let out a long moan that trailed off. Park felt like the luckiest boy in school as his rock hard cock sank deeper and deeper into the wealthy slut’s wonderfully tight love box.  
  
“Gorgeous, fantastic, magnificent, b-b-breathtaking..” Rhonda continued as the boy’s large cock was now throbbing in its entirety deep in her 11 year old pussy. Park was in ecstasy. He pulled her waist against him and hugged her tight with one arm while the other snaked up her blouse and squeezed the soft flesh of her left breast, feeling the hard nipple underneath.  He couldn’t believe it. He was balls deep in Rhonda’s exquisite upper class pussy. It felt amazing. Park began to give her a few gentle thrusts while she got used to his size. “N-now.. those are.. words.. to strive for.. for someone.. in my place..” Rhonda gasped between moans as she began to rise and fall and her pussy began to be fucked in earnest.  
  
Nadine couldn't believe it. So many social barriers - the social barriers that Rhonda of all people had taught her - were being shattered. Who even was this Park kid?  
  
"Rhonda, I'm-"  
  
"Oooooh.. Park.. just get it over with.." Rhonda had attempted to seem disinterested, but the gyration of her hips told no lies. Nadine watched in horror as her friend seemingly took a geyser of strange white stuff, covering up her nose and mouth like a face mask, while Rhonda leant back, cooing into the ear of Park with a hand on his cheek, telling him softly to give her more.  
  
As they writhed together like a multi armed beast, someone stepped up to Nadine, flashing three dollars. She tried to wave it off at first, but seeing Rhonda's relaxed face made her consider it. Once he had gone up to five though, Nadine shrugged, patting the seat next to her and pulling up her green sweater.  
  
Harold stared cockeyed, hand down his shorts with little regard to the girl sitting next to him. He always had a thing for Rhonda, but what was his tub of guts gonna do about it?  
  
As he saw this kid go from fondling to screwing her, his breath grew haggard.  
  
Lila was stuck behind a pig and a pig in a blanket. She regretted sitting in the back - she regretted not moving when Harold took that seat beside her. She thought she could just ignore him and his smells. Now she was paying for her pious nature. Lila squeaked quietly as she saw Harold pull out his sausage and truly go to town. Did he have no decency?  
  
Well, no, it was Harold.  
  
He whipped his head back, nearly knocking off his blue cap. "AW! This doesn't feel nearly as good." His head rolled, before falling on the girl in the mint green dress - he couldn't help himself from licking his chops. "Lila, why don't you and I do what that guy and Rhonda are doing?"  
  
"H-Harold, you know we are just... 'good friends'." Lila never liked to lie, but it was just a simple white lie after all. "This requires more than just being a good friend." Lila whispered out of fear.  
  
He snorted in desperation. "Aw come on Lila. I know you and Arnold never did anything"  
  
She reeled a bit. "A-Arnold told you that?"  
  
Harold nodded. "Yeah, and if you're not gonna do it with Arnold, why not me?"  
  
Lila was a little sterner this time. "Harold, I'm just oh-so certain that I don't feel that way about you."  
  
Harold pressed against her, nearly squashing her with his mass. "Lila I'm just gonna tell you this once: I never been afraid of hittin' no girl... except for Helga, and you don't look like Helga to me." His fist tightened in front of her. Lila looked away, apprehensive, before finally nodding - but he wasn't waiting, his sausage fingers pulling her pigtails down into his lap.  
  
Harold never liked sucking in his gut - he was out and proud of his fatness, but even he couldn't help himself from reeling back his porkbelly just to stare and watch the red head try and swallow his rod.  
  
It smelled. It smelled ever so terribly, but Lila stuck out her starkly pink tongue, as she pensively lowered it to the brim of Harold's erection. Wetness met wetness, as Lila briefly pulled away as she mouthed an 'oh my' after getting a hint of the acrid taste.  
  
"Come on!" He tugged at her roots, causing her to fall out of her seat, as Harold held her tight, the tears flowing as she took in his foul taste in full this time with quaint little suckles.  
  
**Lunch Time**  
  
_"Did you hear about Rhonda? Sheesh."_  
  
_"Rhonda, you're a skank."_  
  
_"Sorry Rhonda, I don't want to catch whatever you might have."_  
  
They'd never understand.  
  
Then again, few artists were ever truly understood. They had never lost everything. They have always been in the bottom rungs of society. That's what kept her them separate from them -- even when Daddy had no money. Now that she had her own money, it should be back to normal.  
  
They were the ones that needed to get with the program.  
  
Rhonda sat self assured, nail file in hand. She showed off her dainty fingered hand to no one in particular, her nails long and beautiful. Rhonda wished she could be showing off her wares, rather than sitting in the boys bathroom waiting for someone.  
  
The stall doors lock clicked in place - it had been modified to only open to a special key - a key Gino only gave out to paying customers.  
  
At first blush, Rhonda thought it was a sixth grader. Then she did a double back. "Aren't you Mr-?" Before she could finish, he held a finger to his lip, with a sly smile hitting his face.  
  
**After Hours**  
  
Rhonda had stood looking pretty long enough. "Gino, I'm downtown at the corner of 4th and main and this guy still hasn't shown up! It's late, it's dark, it's cold and I wanna go home." She whined nearly endlessly into the phone.  
  
She could hear his crunching on the other side. A crunching that rattled her enough to want to start swearing at the little don. "Alright. You won't be hearing from him again. Take the rest of the night off."  
  
He hung up.  
  
Just like that.  
  
The growing echo of the monotone nagging was the only thing that reminded her to hang up.  
  
Folding open the booth door as angrily as she could, she marched out of it. 'Take the rest of the night off.' He says. Rhonda steamed about his comment, not realising how fast she was going, the near midnight darkness had begun glimpsing over her form as she fled the presence of the phone booth's light. She stood for a moment - like somebody had just stepped on her shadow. She wrenched at the neckline of her red coat, pulling it closer to her chin, as her face hunkered down, the cold in pursuit - she could already feel her face turning rosy.  
  
Rhonda wasn't afraid. She was too rich to be afraid. She just thought she deserved better than having to walk or rely on public transportation, but apparently her and Gino didn't see eye to eye on that.  
  
As she turned the corner, the bus stop in her eyeline, she lowered her hackles for just a little bit.    
  
But that's all it can take sometimes in the big city.  
  
The breath was knocked right out of her. A massive arm wrapped around her like a coiled snake and brutishly held her arms at her sides. Her little nose fought to breathe as she felt her mouth smothered and sealed, the sight of the bus stop disappearing behind the corner of the red stonework building. Thrown against the ground, her back hitting hard. Rhonda held a fist to her chest as she finally came face to face with him. With half lidded eyes and slicked back brown hair, he sucked down what was left of his cigarette before tossing it.  
  
"I never had my dick sucked by a fourth grader before." Was all he said in his laid back and raspy voice, before his lone gloved hand passed by his filthy, ripped shirt, all the way down to his jeans. Rhonda looked for a way out, only to see a nearby dumpster blocking her from view even if somebody were to pass by.  
  
At least the denim was nice.  
  
With a loud unzip, he yanked out his cock through his boxers. Rhonda nearly licked her chapped lips as her body went a little slack. After working this long for Gino, she finally found an impressive looking cock. The wafting stench that overpowered even the garbage just made her just want to suck it more...  
  
Out of nowhere, the sound of an empty can went whirling across the ground. He swore under his breath, as she watched him make a hasty escape.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Rhonda sat for a moment, touching her plump lip hoping it had met the tip of his cock, before sighing, as she stood, making her embarrassing trek home.  
  
**Night Moves**  
  
Rhonda stood, cracking the window to her tenement before climbing back into bed, the cover of her blanket hanging loose off one outstretched leg. The straps of her creamy white nightgown hung precariously off the sides of her shoulders.  
  
She felt like he'd never see him again... but just in case...  
  
Her eyes fluttered opened. God, what was she doing?  
  
The smell of him... it never left her, and she couldn't help herself thinking about what he had down there. She thought about stopping her hand, but that's all she did, as it traced along the creases of her slip, finding their way into her laced underwear. She thought about being as forceful as he would have been, but instead found her three fingers swirling her tightness softly at first. For a street thug, she thought, he was kind of handsome. Her pace increased a little. She thought about his broad shoulders in that leather jacket.  
  
That's when she hit just the right spot.  
  
Her hips bucked, as her knees involuntarily lunged forward with every circled press into her sweltering pussy lips. She didn't care how debasing it would have been to admit, but the fire inside was begging for a cock - any cock, to extinguish her desires, as her free hand pulled at her silk sheets that had been tucked in tightly, she hung on for dear life as she couldn't force her fingers in any further, and with one final spasm, she came.  
  
And again.  
  
And once more...


	3. The Replacement

As Rhonda stumbled out of the latest vehicle, her legs noodley, knees turned inward trying to keep her panties from falling to the streets -- and also a little orgasm crazy. She waved as the ice cream van jingled off. An oozing bit of cum hit her pillowy thigh, and before it could hit her black, nylon stockings, she licked up like it were melting off of a cone. Rhonda primped her hair for a second in the mirror of her little white Chanel handbag, playfully biting a nail, before closing it, as she made her way to Gino's place of business.

She gave the door three knocks.

"Yeah what is it-OH!" The sliding peeper shut, as she heard it unlock in a fumbled way. The doorman bowed slightly as she strode in with a wiggle of her hips. "Hello Rhonda!" The gaggle of Gino's underlings all announced, their game of pool interrupted, their cues standing at full attention - among other things. She responded in kind with a smooth and sexy 'hello, boys'. Charles in particular, she smiled at the most. Rhonda breezed a hand underneath his jaw, almost like an inviting vapor, before whispering a question about if Gino was in, as Charles dumbly pointed out his location.

Underneath a tanning light, his back to a cardboard sign stolen from an orange drink company laden with palm trees, Gino had kicked up his legs with a bit of tin foil to reflect the light on his crisping face. She had heard he was on vacation, but didn't think so un-literally.

"Gino?" Rhonda stamped her foot. "Gino! I gotta talk to you."

He seemed to reluctantly pull off his shades, putting on a fake smile as slowly as he did in exposing his squinty, untanned eyes to her. "Oh. Rhonda. I didn't see ya there."

Rhonda threw her hands on her hips. "I figured."

Gino collapsed his reflector, placing it atop his desk as he folded his hands together with a crack of his knuckles. "So how's my best girlie doing?" Rhonda didn't say a word, tugging at the neckline of her low cut red number, before reaching in, and dropping a wad of bills.

Then another.

And another.

His squint grew into saucers as she continued to pour them out, before finally he mentally accounted everything. "You made over four grand in little under three weeks?" Gino's hands fluttered over the cash, hiding the fact that he was impressed, but he just gave Rhonda a simple nod of approval. "I'm thinkin' 'bout expandin' the business, with you at the helm Rhonda - my peach de resistance."

"I'm actually thinking free enterprise." Gino slanted his chin upwards at her, scraping his hand underneath at the nonexistent beard he wished he had, clearly not as pleased as before.

"Rhonda... Rhonda... you disappoint me..." He stood, striding toward her, placing a hand on her elbow. "Don't we have somethin' beautiful here?"

Rhonda's eyes nearly rolled. "Gino, I..." She stopped, trying to think of the right words. It was rare she was at a loss for them. " _Appreciate_... what you've done for me." Doing her best to sidestep his touch. "But if I want to put real money in my families coffers and restore the Wellington prestige, I can't be under your thumb." The last part had a bit of an apologetic, almost begging undertone to it.

"Well gee, Rhonda, you're kinda puttin' me on short notice..." Gino had to think about it - what was worth more? His word or the cash? Even though she technically had no end to bargain with, she still held it up. "Alright alright - let it be known that Gino never welches on a deal." His index finger snapped firm in the air. "BUT ONLY - under the proviso that you get us a replacement. Doesn't matter who - just as long as she's good as you. Capisce?"

She compressed, shoulders slumping and a sigh of relief.

Gino continued. "Besides. Your tape ain't sellin' like it used ta." From his desk, he procured a big box clamshell and showed it to her - Rhonda was splayed out on the cover with a cock inside her, and several more above - a blur placed over her eyes.

She nearly became haughty at the lack of residuals - but curtailed herself out, shutting the door to Gino's office.

_Who could she get to replace herself? She was the very definition of irreplaceable! Her substitute needed to have the stature of a model and to be as graceful as one, with the right amount of charming good looks -- but who could she get on such short notice? Phoebe was far too niche. Lila was, well... her freckled face might be confused for something worse. Helga cleaned up well, but she was too headstrong, unlike her..._

_Her..._

_Sister._

Rhonda stepped towards Charles and Gino's boys - a smirk on her face knowing that they were gonna have more fun tonight than just playing pool.

=============================

"Rhondie, it’s awfully late for a school video project don’t you think?" She pressed her slim and curious finger to her chin, as she looked over her suspicious surroundings.

"Oh Olga, don't worry about a thing - my schools film project just needs this one scene to be at night." Rhonda told the tall, short haired blonde as she pulled her through the quiet warehouse district late at night. "Besides, you’re here. So we should be safe enough, shouldn’t we?" She asked innocently enough.

"I suppose so. I’m glad you didn’t have to come alone little Rhonda..." Olga said giving Rhonda a reassuring smile though there was still some doubt in her voice. "You’ve only been my 'Little Sis' for a few days but I can already feel we’re much closer than ever before!" she said before giving the formerly rich girl a big hug. Rhonda forced a grin before shrugging it off and continuing to one of Gino's specified warehouses with Olga in hand.

Olga giggled as she followed Rhonda into a yellow glow of an open entryway - it's not everyday you get to help out a friend by being a shriek queen. She had aced all her drama classes afterall.

She was all smiles until she saw gathering of well suited teens and boys, all smoking or drinking Yahoos - students well passed the fourth grader range. Olga became a little skittish, but her trust of Helgas school mate overshadowed her feeling to run, still walking side by side.

Olga placed a hand above her chest, while showing off her pearly whites once again. "Alright everyone! We're here!" She waved to the crowd with her sing songy voice, doing little to change the group dynamic. They did start to disperse however, once Rhonda made some headway. Olga who moved with an almost skip to her step, seemed to come to a dead stop once she saw what they were obscuring:

A dirty stained mattress in the middle of the room.

"Are you ready for your scene, Olga?" Rhonda asked in mocking mimic of Olga's quirky upbeat tone. From a walkway above them came two blindingly bright lights that illuminated the 'scene'. Olga stepped back as she adjusted to the light. One of several cameras suddenly shoved in her face solidified her fear as the goons began to remove their jackets, the exit now closing.

"Little sister I don't think I feel comfortable with you keeping this sort of-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?" Olga angrily turned to face a shorter boy who had snuck his hand up her schoolgirl skirt and given her ass a long and forceful squeeze through her lacey panties. She could only begin to chastise him as a much larger boy emerged from the shadows and gave her chest a powerful push that knocked her back onto the mattress. The warehouse echoed in laughter.

Rhonda in particular - knowing what was to come for the blonde, but not the least bit sorry for it, straddled Olga's face as she landed. Rhonda gave the boys staring at her ass a tease; a taste of fun between girls. The hem of her red dress brushed past Olga's elvish nose. She could feel Olga quickly inhale in surprise. She flashed her audience a devilishly coy smile before abruptly ending her act and fiercely pulling Olga's hands back and sitting on them daintily while her own hands kept them in place. With an alluring 'come hither', Rhonda invited them over. "The main course is served, boys."

Olga struggled, kicking up her legs with an adrenaline packed energy, delivering a near ear piercing scream as an evil faced gremlin of a kid pressed into the creaky springs, and as if uncovering some buried treasure, he forcibly spread her knees apart with little recourse from her. An excited look fell on his face as he sunk beneath the green plaid skirt, disappearing from Olgas view between the peak of her breasts.

A shockwave fired through her as she felt the boy dab his nose against the silky material, his hot breath like exhaust against her inner thigh, sending goosebumps all through her. Rocking her hips to get away did little beyond exciting herself further as she felt his nails criss cross against her supple skin, he yanked over the bone, sliding down her pair of panties in one go. Standing, he held the sweet sheets high, before breathing himself near comatose from her smell.

Olga's legs darted together, but it proved harder to keep them shut this time as sweats of fear had begun to perspire up and down her shapely legs. Instead, she just gave them a more appealing, glistening radiance. She sunk her head back up, Rhonda towering over her features. "Rhonda! Rhonda please! Little sister! You can't let them do this! I'm going to get marri-" Before she could say the word, the shorty that had groped her behind had done a near marathon sprint landing on top of her like a yappy dog.

Hooking those knee high socks of hers between his fingers, he raised her knees, nearly folding her up like a poker table, her eyes bulged as she saw the young boys penis - stiff as a rod - gunning for her. Olga repeated several "No's" that grew in volume, that culminated in one long crescendo cry out as he plunged into her awaiting pink pussy lips. Olgas face strained, eyes shutting and tears streaming, as the boy rammed into her like crazy. Like a mini kangaroo, the boy used the springboard momentum of the bed to keep up the pace. Rhonda recognized that look. She wondered if Olga felt as torn up as she did her first time with one of Gino's thugs.

Olga apologized profusely - telling herself that maybe she did something to deserve this, her back and body now hurting from the position. The victimized blonde suddenly felt an explosion go off in her, the kid digging his toes into the bed. By the time he was done, Olga's make up had completely smeared into proverbial black eyes. The boy stood proudly, as the others quietly jeered seeing the foundation he had laid. Olga could only loathe the slimy warmth emanating out of her.

"Cameraman, get a shot of that delicious cream pie." Rhonda coaxed with a wily taunt. He did as instructed, the brim of her slit barely visible; as he used a hand to lift up the limp drape of her skirt. Her cunt oozed with ejaculate; creeping down between her legs and onto the padded mattress.

Just out of frame, Rhonda's face appeared, engaging Olga in an unwanted 69, hovering close to the protein goldmine that was her bared pussy. Her lips puckered, breathing down on the hot spunk like it was hot oatmeal, before giving it a French kiss - her tongue dipping into the netherlips, stirring up the cum further into Olga's insides.

Young cum was delicious.

But her eyes betrayed her lust, as she flipped them over to the camera for a brief moment, still deep in blonde snatch, making sure he was getting every bit of celluloid dedicated to her and not Olga. Even if she was retiring from Gino's production house, she still wanted to remind them who was the real star and that Olga was still a nobody in this industry.

Yet there were still hungry/horny youths waiting in the wings to be satisfied, as one of Gino's older heavies got ready to give it a go. Moving her mouth, a strand of cummy webbing falling back against the peachy colored entrance, she caught an eyeful of the one eyed minion. "Oh this cock... I remember this cock..." No, it wasn't the one she coveted most, but it was still one to be wary of. "When I told you you'd be screaming Olga... I meant it." Still, it wasn't as big as she wanted it to be. Oh no, she still dreamed about that cock - her dream cock, the man in the alley. This was just the one good enough to help break her, and soon, help break in Olga.

"AAHN-" Olga's scream turned into breath being caught in her throat at the disbelief at the size she was experiencing. The moistened hole did little to resist, as the shaft dove into her. Olga bucked and thrashed, trying to get the crouching teen out of her, but just like before, there was no escaping.

As Rhonda watched her faux older sister's grunting grow deeper and throatier, something had been poking her from the start. Readjusting her seating position, she spied the haggard hand of Olgas and it was as she suspected:

An engagement ring.

It was a shame to see - a shame to see it wasn't on her finger

=============================

"Have fun?" As shooting wrapped on _'Olga: The Scream Queen'_ , Rhonda felt oddly taciturn and quiet during the limo ride home. Maybe it was the fact that it'd be the last time she'd get this kind of treatment. Her legs crossed, her chin rested in her palm as she passed streets she used to trick. Some good, mostly bad - like finding out the hard way what exactly rimming meant - but she was free now, and she didn't have to keep up this lifestyle and could instead just keep being poor with her family...

Yeah, right.

Charles eyed her from his driver's mirror, as she gave a small shrug. "I normally like having fun at the expense of others... but I guess after her twentieth wail for help, it can only inspire so much schadenfreude."

"I hope you didn't mind that I joined in too."

Rhonda scoffed it off. "Whyever would that bother me, Charles?"

The ride was silent the rest of the way.

Arriving home, Charles nearly kicked his door down in a rush to get to the other side and open it for her in a hurry.

She smiled at the effort.

The door ejected and utterly flushed, Charles exhaled and took in a quick breath as he held out his hand.

Her heels clicked, her kneecaps pressed tightly together, getting out like a model ready for a paparazzo, instead, finding only a quiet and dead street. The fleeting light from the ajar door crept up the cement stairwell, before being snuffed out by Charles closure of it. She began her ascent, stopping for a moment. "Oh and Charles..." She turned from the steps of the boarding house. There was pause, but she wasn't sure why - or even what to say. Charles looked utterly dumbfounded, expecting something big to be said. "Have a good night." The pressure on Charles lifted, as he smiled with a small chuckle, giving a cutely awkward tip of his hat, before heading back to the driver's side. With a final wave, he and the limo were gone.

The key dragged in and out as she unlocked it, stepping in, not even a light from the living room TV, she sighed, grabbing the hand rail and making her way up towards her room at the end of the hall. Predetermining another key down the ring, she jabbed a moment in the dark, this time, really having to twist the knob. With a shove, she got her door open.

Tossing her coat and scarf on a wall hanger, she noticed something was wrong as she shut her door: The pressure of the room had changed, a coldness wafting. She had forgotten to-

There was a snap as her lamp turned on. Rhonda jumped.

"Y'know I still never had my dick sucked by a fourth grader." With hands in his pockets, his leather jacket crinkled as he sat up, his motorcycle ready boots quaked and rattled the wood floor as he approached her - it felt like she was gonna fall. He stared her down, and she could barely look him in the eyes, blushing like crazy. "You left your window open. I appreciate that." His gloves hands left his pockets, and like clockwork, he meticulously worked on prying them from each individual digit. "If there were more people like you in the world, stealing shit wouldn't be so hard." It was Frankie G... she could hardly believe it. She remembered when that delinquent first hung out with Arnold, and his coolness rubbed off on him so much, that Rhonda honestly thought of messing around with him for her first time. "You might not remember me, but I remember you." He made the point with a cheeky wag of his finger.

She swung her head up in response. "Really!?" Oh god, she was already starting to do it -- but how could she forget those tight fitting jeans and that massive thing he was wielding? She was nearly as giddy as a... no, she WAS a school girl, and could barely repress herself -- despite his half lidded eyes, his steely blues were still so obvious.

"... Yeah." His finger found its way under her chin, lifting her up, getting a good look at her. "You look better than I remember."

She was like butter to his touch. "Oh Frankie..." Rhonda ended up in a heap on her knees, the right place for what she wanted to see... no, DESERVED, to see. After all those limp or average cocks she was forced to suck or sit on - here, now, was her perfect penis about to presented for her pleasure.

"You kids today don't mess around." His large hand rubbed himself down for a moment, as the zip of his jeans was like a crack of thunder to her, and she could only wonder how much the rest of the house could hear. Flopping himself out, her iris darted from side to side, as her head passed it back and forth. Not being in a darkened alley, she could see the thing in its sweaty, lustrous, glory. His faucet bent cock hung heavy like an elephant trunk, leading into a mane of thick curly black pubes, two tennis balls resting underneath, the surface area musty from being in his underwear all day. A thought and smell that drove Rhonda's mind into a fog, as her instincts told her to nibble on the slack foreskin that hung off in a droop. Her fidgeting hand sprung up, like a leaf in fall weather, his warmth just in reach, she looked to Frankie with starry eyes, waiting for an invitation.

A hair fell out of place from his slicked up pompadour as he gave an endorsing nod.

As she fondled him, she quickly added another hand - not even second guessing that a single handed grip would be enough. 'How did several inches of flesh weigh so much?' She thought in wonder and awe, as she worked the loose skinned head back and forth, the pink glans hiding and reappearing over and over, her palms already starting to get sweaty from the heat of his loins. Quickening her pace, he seemed to grow and grow - fear grew inside her rapidly - but also anticipation, wanting to know how far his mast would truly extend. As more and more blood flowed, she began measuring him up from repeated jerks - one of his veins was already bigger than her pinky finger, and Rhonda was sure his cock would shadow her whole arm if she placed it underneath, but knew enough to not stop the pleasure.

Her mouth opened - then closed. Then reopened, then closed again, her jaw repeating the motion, unable to get a grasp on how she was gonna do it. It looked like she was trying to bite into an apple, but failing miserably. She could feel the impatience of Frankie, so resorted to licking all around it futilely - the taste a familiar one, but better than most. Her face nuzzled against it, breathing down the side of his skin, before pulling back and inserting it swiftly.

"GLRK, CHRK, SHRLP." Even despite everything she had been through, she could already feel her throat and mouth wanting to reject it - even with closed eyes, the tears hit her hard, before pulling back off of it, one single heavy inhalation following. "GUH!" Maybe she made a mistake, she thought, as she wiped her drooly chin, panting. Recollecting herself quickly with a relaxed breath, about to go for round 2, she felt his hand on her head. Just like that night, he was being forceful - she more than craved that feeling of being forced upon, she was nearly demanding to be raped, as she looked up to Frankie with a hanging tongue akin to that of a dog desperate for a treat, unable to ask for it in words. The next few seconds were a blur to her, only remembering how her tongue grazed a hint of salty precum, before being ramrodded handily, as her eyes hit the top of her head, head tilted back as far as it could go, wanting to strike at his legs to be let up for air but the frustrated look on Frankie's face was enough to keep her going.

But there was an electricity, a fire rekindling in her most intimate of places. She tried to quell the sensation, as her hands moved from Frankie to her own - her tits were sharp, and her body nervous, but her hands kept going lower and lower and she soon found herself holding her own hips, grinding against the air. Rhonda couldn't help herself, as two fingers found their way past the restrictive elastic and her fingers began churning up her pouring quim, trying to find an itch she couldn't scratch. Her nails could have been sharp as daggers, but she wouldn't have noticed, as her misplaced thoughts had her move for a moment, causing Frankie to hit the inside of her cheek. He cared little, as Rhonda could hear the suction as he protruded his cock head through the side of her face. She loved the way it looked, the way it sounded and the way it felt. Rhonda's eyes rolled in reverence to Frankies dick. The way he just wanted to get off like an animal, where he could have been humping the inside of her perfect pits and not even minded.

Rhonda was a cock whore, and she couldn't pretend otherwise - though she would never admit it in public, or even to her close personal friends like...

Uhm...

She realised she hadn't talked to Nadine in ages. Rhonda honestly wondered what she had been up to while she was... busy. Guess she wasn't that cock crazy that her mind couldn't wander even with this thing in her mouth. It did give her time to pause and reflect. Why did he turn her on in ways her johns didn't? He was big, yes, but that wasn't always everything. Her customers all seemed nice, despite the fact that they paid for her and that they owned her for those hours. They all... treated her with the utmost respect -- but Frankie... Frankie was different... there was something about a man who didn't pay for her services that really turned her on.

"Fuck. Rhonda." In a move that left her perplexed, he disengaged from her. Her questions were answered as he took hold of her face, freezing up the rest of her. The way Frankie held her chin so firmly, spurred her on to an orgasm that she couldn't take advantage of. "Here it comes Rhonda. Here it fuckin' comes." Like a cruel prank she pulled on one of her inferior classmates, a sudden spurt exploded from Frankie as he let out an anguished groan, jerking jets of white hot loads that found their mark on her high cheek bones. Her vision of the events blinked in and out as her lashes came down in a hurry. Rhonda quickly tried to re-open them again and again to see her reward: Which, unlucky for her, hit her square in the eyes. Strings of the ropey fluid became her new mascara, before building up a foundation over her features, as she held up her hands to try and catch the streaking droplets from staining her clothing.

There was barely anytime for an afterglow, as Rhonda had a look of disgust, almost not believing that Frankie had just started rubbing that filthy thing all along her hair, like she was some rag to be used. "Lookatchya. You're a real mess, y'know dat?" He tossed a crusty towel from near her bed atop her soaked face. As she stripped herself of it while wiping her hands, she saw him relax back onto her bed. "Go and take a shower, 'cause by then, I'll be ready for round two." He punctuated with a paw of his groin.

 _'God, what a jerk'_ She thought with a strange sense of admiration, biting her knuckle at the prospects yet to come.

=============================

Kicking up a leg, she leaned in close. "Mmmwah." Rhonda planted an elongated kiss on Frankie's face, before waving to him. "Bye honey."

"See ya babe." Frankie G paid little attention to her as he and his motorcycle rip roared out of there.

The harsh smell of exhaust wafted nearby, but she could only watch him ride off with butterflies in her stomach. What a dreamboat Frankie was. One day, she thought, one day he'd knock her up and he'd have to get serious about his life and take care of her.

But until then, she had work to do, as her hands hit her hips and she sashayed down the pavement runway, prepared to show off her new golden halter top as a bus shuttled to a stop. Rhonda was keen on who might exit, so she kept herself laser focused across the street, before doing a double back as she watched her new competition emerge. Olga and Lila, in a slutty pair of black and white school girl outfits, with skirts nowhere near regulation for any school -- even the ones in California.

The way they stood made it clear they were so new to this -- even a little embarrassed to be doing it. Lila was maybe looking for a way out, with Olga her mentor, shiftless but concerned. Rhonda could only set a high heeled foot forward, before throwing back her hair and giving her straps a tug.

Yep. Stiff competition indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written solely by me (TimedWatcher), so sorry if it's the least bit disappointing.


End file.
